Erasing you
by ShanShans2005
Summary: Eva is sent to Hogwarts to hone in on her "magic" powers. She is being haunted by him but ends get caught up in Voldie's war. She is now being hunted by the 2 most evil men in both worlds. my summary suck I know oh btw its a HP/Heroes story


**Ok FIRST Fan Fic so yeah please go easy on me. Yep it's a cross between HP and Heroes!! Have fun…ENJOY! BTW Yeah the language is definitely a M I have potty mouth and I write like it too. I don't own HP or HEROES sadly. I'm not going to Beta it sorry….DONT FLAME ME ON MY INACCURACIES! **

"Great…I guess I have that kind of shitastic luck" I thought. My life has always been odd, more like the black sheep kind of thing. My parents were killed and I was one that was spared. Yeah shit like that leaves you slightly traumatized. Yeah I'm always the weird one…especially after that eclipse last year, now I'm not weird just a fucking nutcase…the story of my life. "Please Evangeline it is for the best that you are with people like yourself"said Mr. James my social worker. "I'm getting deported and I'm from here because I'm not your definition of normal, LOOK I'm going to go and pack my shit and just ship me to this Hog's Shit". I stormed out , I had to get out of here. I have a temper issue and Big Man up there knows I wanted to punch the crap out of Mr., James. This is a new low even for him. I went to my room and started to pack. Man you know how much crap you go until you need to pack huh. Once I was done packing I laid there on my bed and started to drift to sleep and then my nightmare began. _I'm in the dimly lit room, and in the distance I see something on the floor. I see myself walking to whatever it was on the floor and then I see her a crazy looking older woman and then I stand over her, then I see it and then I gasp and cover my mouth..hold the fuck up where is the rest of her damn head, what is this liquid on my hands, warm drops fall on my feet and I see blood on my hands and I feel it on my face. "What the fuck! Why is there blood on my hands" I didn't do it! I didn't kill her! "Denying it again huh" I heard him say. Then his large hands snake around my waist and the feel his lips at my ears "Eva you and I are both so special you know that stop denying it." Then he pulls me in tighter and starts to kiss me neck "Have you missed this Eva" he purred in ear. His cologne is intoxicating me and I think he know it. Next time I know he grabs my hair and then…_I jolt up with beads sweat running down my face and my heart pounding 100 miles per hour "No I'm not like you Sylar, not anymore." I whispered. _I think it's time to get out of here. _That morning was a blur. I had a pounding headache. I showered and got dress in my usually baggy clothes. Making sure I had everything " Iphone…check, wallet…check, Tylenol PM…check, Vodka…umm nevermind." _My sucks but it's not that bad._

My morning rushed by me I showered and put on my clothes, I had no time do anything with the mop on my head so it went up into a ponytail, then Mr. James kept calling my cell so I rushed as fast as I could. I got into the car and it was awkward silence between us. I guess it was too much for him so he broke it "My name is Chris" he said "Ok…Chris…random." I said. "Yeah well I'm not your social worker no more in a few minutes so I decided to reintroduce myself as a friend not as a your guardian" he continued. We pulled put to where I need the get off **British Airways Terminal **"Well Chris thanks for the ride and I guess I'll talk to you later then. Thanks" I said and with that he gave me a hug. "Take care of yourself Eva and behave ok, I mean it behave please you have so much more potential." He said sadly. "I promise Chris" and I walked away and I never looked back."_British Airways Flight 302 now boarding." _ Here I am on a flight to England, running away from my issues, starting my life new and fresh. After last night's dream I have been given a chance to start over, maybe not right my wrong but try to forget this life here. "32F, 32F yes!!" Eva sat on her window seat and popped 3 Tylenol PM to induce her lovely coma state. _Ok let's see how this Hogwarts School thing goes, hopefully its better than my high school…anything is better than Carol City that's for sure. Its time for a new Eva happier friendlier…oh not that friendlier but not black sheep status that's for sure._ The Tylenol started to kick in for my dreamless sleep for 9.5 hours_. _"Excuse me miss wake up" said the stewardess. "Uhh oh we landed oh great, Thanks" I said _Thank God for Tylenol Pm _I thought. I walked to baggage claim and I can't find my luggage _FUCK._ Now I was walking trying to find where I can talk to someone and I hit a dead end then all of the sudden was greeted by a old man with long beard "Evangeline Garces I presume" said the old man "Umm Yes that would be me." I said _oh shit _, "My name is Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of wizardry" he continued, "I have been made aware of your magic abilities and have offered you an excellent place to hone in on your abilities." Eva's face scrunched up "I see. Well nice to meet you." _Ok Magic…If he only knew… _I shook that thought off my mind and Dumbledore stared at me for a split second and with that I felt a pull on the stomach like I was being pulled backwards then it stopped. I think I stood there with my closed for 3 seconds to long. _Idiot _I opened my eyes to see "platform 9 ¾." _Platform 9 3/4? What the heck. _I turned ask Dumbledore where the fuck he took me and we wasn't _ crap were did Gramp's go? What the fuck was that shit. Insane! _ I stood there and watched these people my age walking with heavy robes and some holding what it appears to a stick _a wand…How stereotypical where is the pointy hat and warted noses. Crap pretty people. _I chuckled. Here I am in baggy clothes and a big ass sweater…in black of course. Yeah I looked like shit, and I so did not fit into this crowd either _Great my luck on first impressions out the window _I thought. _Great broke and clothes less FUCK FUCK FUCK. _

A loud shriek brings me back to reality, _Time to get on this train and ride into the sun…did I just think that…Oh fuck I'm getting cheesy too. _I pull out her Iphone and puts on Evanescence 'Bring me to life". I hop on the train and I start to make my way to back of the train and then I hear it. I turn my head and see this pug face chick with this black dude and blonde guy that has superficial dickface written all over him. Apparently the identical dickface smirk is on both their faces too. _oh I would love to smack that smirk of their face…better yet I can think of 15 way to torture them_…OK…._IM NOT SYLAR. _ _Eva count to ten 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" and breathe. _I gave them a fuck with me smirk and with that I was on her merry way, then all of the sudden a hand was on my shoulder I turned around and it was a girl with pretty brown hair "Don't let them get to you they're bloody gits" she said "Yeah I figured" I said "I'm Hermoine this is Harry and Ron." Two head popped out of behind Hermione, the black hair guy with awesome green eyes and the fiery red head with blue eyes…_he is crunching along there hungry much. _"I'm Evangeline or Eva for short." I said. "Nice to meet you" they chimed. We walked into a cabin and sat and talked. _Wow these folks are nice nicer than Dwidledee, dumb and asshole back there._ "So where are you from Eva?" asked Harry "Oh I'm from America, Miami Florida to be exact" I replied "Oh wow I heard about it there, party town huh" Harry said "Yea that's the one" I laughed. "Ok Eva we are going to let you know the in's and out's of Hogwarts" said the redhead boy Ron dusting off the crumbs off his face. "Umm ok shoot" I said "Ok those gits in the other cabin are Slytherin Draco Malfoy the blood git, Blaise Zabini the Italian, Pansy Parkinson Malfoy's slag." Said Ron with such a serious face. "So let me get this straight Malfoy is the blond dickface, Zabini is the slacker and the House ho is Parkinson?" I said. "Yeah sounds like you got it" smiled Ron. The cabin door rushes open and in walks in another red headed girl "Hey guys sorry I'm late, Lavender and Parvarti trapped me and I had to listen to gossip its annoying" she said. Hermoine, Harry Ron, and I laughed "I'm assuming the resident gossipers are Lavender and Pavarti" I chuckled "Yeah she said, I'm Ginny by the way I'm Ron' sister" Ginny said. "Eva, nice to meet you." I said. _Finally a great start to my new life here. I'm excited for once in my life…Good bye Old Eva. _


End file.
